Total Drama Cartoon Network
by dogpete000
Summary: My funny version of Total Drama that you would love. I promise that i will finish this season before summer ends
1. Chapter 1

Total drama Cartoon Network

Introduction: I have created a total drama with six-teen characters from Cartoon Network. Here are the Characters

Chowder: the fun loving always hungry guy from "Chowder"

Ben Ten: the teenage dude with an omnitrix (not worn on this show) from "Ben Ten: Ultimate Alien"

Billy: the big nosed idiot from the old show "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Numbuh 5 : the cool girl from "Kids Next Door"

Gwen: the girl with powers that teamed up with her cousin and friend in " Ben Ten: Ultimate Alien"

Mandy: The noseless girl with an idiot friend named Billy from "Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy"

Panini: the chowder obsessed girl from the great show "Chowder"

Frankie: the granddaughter of the owner of "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"

Kevin: the dude who can absorb things into him and is in "Ben Ten: Ultimate Alien"

Numbuh 3: the girl who loves rainbow monkeys from "Kids Next Door"

Jake: the growing dog from the new show "Adventure Time"

Heather: the evil girl that used strategies and manipulation in "Total Drama Island"

Finn: the adventurer in "Adventure time"

Izzy: the CRAZY girl from "Total Drama Island"

Chef: the chef from "Total Drama Island"

Bloo: the blue imaginary friend from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"

Wilt: the extra tall imaginary friend from "Foster Home's for Imaginary Friends"

Eduardo: the scared purple monster imaginary friend from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"

Coco: the bird imaginary friend from "Foster's Home for

Imaginary Friends"

Schnitzel: the rock monster from "Chowder"

Flapjack: the little adventurer that lives in a whale from "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack"

CRAZY girl: a chick that loves Cartoon Network

Eddy: the money loving goofball from "Ed, Edd and Eddy"

Edd: the dude known as double D from "Ed, Edd and Eddy"

Chapter 1

Chris McClain: welcome to the New show called ….Total Drama Cartoon Network. Here comes the first boat now.

Ben Ten, Kevin and Gwen get off the boat.

Ben Ten: Hey, there is no aliens.

Kevin: Your that guy from that TV show right.

Chris: Correct and your on the new season.

Gwen: Now! As in right now.

Chris: Correct again

Gwen: hi hi watching world.

Chris: Here comes the next boat.

Jake and Finn jump out ready for action.

Jake: There is no princess in trouble.

Chris: The next three boats are here

Billy, Mandy, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Frankie and Coco jump off.

Bloo: Let me guess this is a game show.

Chris: How did you know?

Mandy: We aren't deaf we heard you scream Total Drama Cartoon Network which is a lame name by the way.

Chris: Harsh. Here comes the next Two boats.

Chowder, Panini, Schnitzel, Eddy and Edd walk onto the deck.

Chowder: Where is the food. Are you the food.

Chowder starts to bite Coco's leg.

Coco: Cococo coco coco coco cooooooooo.

Chowder: Sorry.

Chris: No food just game show. Hey it's the rest of the losers I mean contestants.

Flapjack, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3, Heather, Izzy, and some girl walked off the boat.

Chris: Chef who is that girl.

Chef: I'm tired of you telling me to do everything.

Chris: I just wanted …

Chef: I want to be a contestant.

Chris: OK well just because we have an odd number. Well now that you met the contestants we will se you next time on Total … Drama… Cartoon Network. Mandy was right that is a lame name.

Mandy: Told you.


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Cartoon Network

Chapter 2

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Cartoon Network. First we need to find out what the teams are.

Generator Rex: How are we going to do that Chris.

Chris: Glad you asked my new co-host. All of the contestants will hang on to monkey bars over lava.

Everyone except Coco, Schnitzel, Generator Rex, and Chris: WHAT!

Chris: My lawyer just called and said that is dangerous because you might die so it will be over very hot apple sauce in a lake. Every one line up.

Everyone hung over the apple sauce lake for a hour. Coco fell first because she was holding with her mouth.

Chris: Down goes birdy. Ha Ha

Four hours later and Schnitzel is looking tired.

Jake: Hey Schnitzel can you do me a favor.

Schnitzel: Rada.

Jake: Don't let go.

Schnitzel slowly falls into the applesauce.

Schnitzel: Rarararadaaaaaaa.

Jake: They never listen.

Jake knuckle touches Finn and loses his balance. Jake falls in the hottest part of the apple sauce.

Finn: Are you OK Jake?

Jake: It burns dude it burns.

Finn: I'm coming buddy.

Jake: wait don't jump.

It was to late Finn jumped and landed right on top of Jake.

Izzy: I'm bored so Izzy going to make you fall.

Izzy kicks Bloo, Heather, Frankie, Eddy, Edd and Panini making them all fall.

Outhouse Cam

Izzy: I know it seems crazy but I knew I was going to fall so I took them down with me.

Main Cam

Heather: Hey Chowder are you hungry because this apple sauce is good.

Chowder's Stomach: Chowder, what are you going to do? Either jump and feed me or hang on and starve till you fall. What is it going to be?

Chowder: Mr. Stomach is right. We need to eat so I will jump.

Chowder jumps making applesauce splatter all over Heather.

Billy: Oh no a snot rocket about to come. A-choo!

Snot got booger all over Gwen, Numbuh 3, Mandy, the crazy fan, flapjack and Schnitzel. All of them fell including Billy except Mandy.

Mandy: Billy has been sneezing over me my whole life. I'm used to it.

Rex: It has been twenty-three hours and Ben Ten, Kevin, Chef, Wilt, Eduardo, Mandy and Numbuh 5 are still hanging.

Ben Ten, Kevin, Eduardo and Numbuh 5 fell.

Wilt: I am in it to win it.

Bloo: Yo, Wilt tickle Chef and make him fall.

Wilt: OK

Wilt tickles Chef and he falls.

Wilt: Sorry.

Chris: Mandy, Wilt come down here you won.

Every on lines up in front of Wilt and Mandy.

Chris: Since Wilt and Mandy won they get to choose to teams.

Wilt Mandy

Bloo Billy

Frankie Heather

Coco Eddy

Eduardo Edd

Numbuh 5 Numbuh 3

Chef Finn

Jake Ben Ten

Kevin Chowder

Panini Izzy

Gwen Crazy Fan

Flapjack Schnitzel

Chris: Wilt what will your teams name be?

Wilt: Team Jumpers

Chef: that's lame

Chris: What about you little miss sunshine?

Mandy grabs Chris by the throat.

Mandy: Do not call me that. Team misery.

Chris: Lucky for you guys I'm in a good mood so there are four cabins. Cabin number uno is for the guys in team Jumper. The second cabin is you're the gals in Team Jumper. The third cabin is for the dudes in Team Misery and the freaky girls from Team Misery sleep in cabin Four. Now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow. Ha ha ha ha.

Cabin 1

Chef: Chris is a real idiot there are only six beds and seven dudes.

Wilt: I guess that I'll sleep under a bed.

Jake: No dude your team captain you deserve a bed.

Flapjack: I'll sleep on the floor. Me and knuckles sleep on the cold ground all the time.

Wilt: I call top.

Bloo: I call bottom

Kevin: Top

Chef: Top

Eduardo: Bottom

Jake: Bottom

Cabin 2

Frankie: I call top

Gwen: top

Panini: top

Numbuh 5: wait a minute Numbuh 5 want a top someone better give theirs up.

Gwen: Frankie will give hers up.

Frankie: No Panini will.

Panini: No Gwen will.

Coco: coco coco coco coco co cococococo cocoocoooo

Gwen: Coco is right you can have my bunk.

Panini: no you can have mine.

Gwen: NO MINE.

Cabin 3

Ben: Great now one of us has to sleep on the floor. We should vote.

Billy: Billy

Eddy: Chowder

Edd: Chowder

Finn: I don't know

Ben: Billy

Chowder: Chowder

Schnitzel: rada Billy rada

Ben: Finn you have to vote Billy or Chowder.

Finn: I have an idea. We cut a bed in half and Billy and Chowder gets half of a bed.

Cabin 4

Mandy: I am the captain so whatever I say goes. Me, Heather and Izzy gets a top bunk. The rest of you get bottoms.

Outside

Chris: Wow this show needs more drama. Will there be any alliances? Will anyone survive from insanity? Will Rex ever get me my soda? Most of those questions will be solved next time on. Total… Drama… Cartoon… Network! Still not feeling it.


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Cartoon Network

Chapter 3

In the kitchen Wilt, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Frankie sit at a table.

Frankie: Guys we have the best advantage. We are all from the same show and like each other. We should form an alliance.

Bloo: I like the way you think Frankie Foster.

Wilt: I'm in

Eduardo: Me too

Coco: coco

Frankie: Great now lets show them what were made of.

Meanwhile at another table

Heather: (to Mandy) I think me you and Eddy should form an alliance.

Mandy: why should I trust you.

Heather: Because I been on this show.

Mandy: Only if Billy is in it too.

Heather: why

Mandy: He might be stupid but he's lucky

Heather: Fine. Now I just have to get Eddy to join.

Heather walks towards Eddy.

Heather: Hey Eddy want to join a alliance with me and Mandy

Eddy: NO WAY MANDY IS CREEPY I WILL NOT JOIN YOU AND MANDY'S ALLIANCE1!

Eddy screamed that so everyone could hear.

Heather: you are going to regret that.

Chris: who is ready for today's challenge…. No one, well to bad.

Rex: Today's challenge is made for two people so pair up. Three pairs from each Team

Wilt is with Eduardo. Bloo is with Jake. Kevin is with Gwen.

Mandy is with Heather. Numbuh 3 is with Billy. Izzy is with the CRAZY girl.

Chris: Look at that obstacle course guys. That is what you guys are going to do. Each pair needs to be tied hand to head, leg to leg, back to back, hand to butt or tongue to tongue. Now!

Jake: Bloo, we should do hand to head so I can just drag you.

Bloo: Fine.

Jake ties his back paw to Bloo's head and dragged him to the start.

Wilt: No matter how gross this is the best thing to do is hand to butt.

Eduardo: OK

Wilt ties his hand to Eduardo's butt and they run to the start line.

Kevin: we should do hand to butt to.

Gwen slaps him.

Gwen: we are doing leg to leg.

Heather: Since you are shorter than me we should do back to back and I'll carry you while you shout directions.

Billy: (to Numbuh 3) your hand looks warm so you should put it on my head.

Izzy & CRAZY: tongue to tongue.

Rex: The first pair that crosses wins for the team. First you must climb the wall. Then swim in the lake still full with hot apple sauce. Finally you have to swing over a lake full of alligators.

Get Ready….. Set…GO

Jake climbs the wall while Bloo throws some balls at the other team. Heather with Mandy on her back almost climbs to the top until she gets whacked in the face with several balls. She fall face up on the ground unconscious with Mandy under her.

Mandy: Heather wake up and GET OFF OF ME!

Wilt starts to climb while Eduardo dangles from Wilts hand. Numbuh 3 jumps toward them.

Numbuh 3: Billy grab Eduardo's horn.

Billy missed and grabbed wilt's leg instead making them all fall.

Izzy: Lozers.

Izzy and the CRAZY girl climbed the wall.

Jake: I can't get in that lake. I'm still burning from last time.

Bloo: Can you turn into a helmet.

Jake: OH I get it.

Jake turned into a helmet on Bloo's head. Bloo slowly swam across.

Jake: dude hurry up their coming.

CRAZY: here comes CRAZY.

Bloo gets on the other side and grabs a vine and swings to victory.

Bloo: we win we win you lose we win.

Chris: Congrats Bloo and Jake now you get a prize. You can swap anyone to the other team.

Jake: Kevin for Finn.

Chris: OK it is done.

Wilt: Jake, Kevin was the strongest dude on our team

Jake: sorry dude.

Chris: as for the other team go to the new Elimination ceremony.

Ceremony

Chris: cast in your votes.

Mandy: Heather

Billy: Izzy

Eddy: CRAZY

Edd: CRAZY

Kevin: Heather. I saw her on TV

Ben Ten: CRAZY. Too crazy for me.

Chowder: Izzy

Schnitzel: RaIzdazy Izzy

Heather: CRAZY

Numbuh 3: CRAZY

Izzy: Mandy. She needs a nose. I would donate mine.

CRAZY: Izzy I like Izzy.

Chris: instead of marshmallows I will give out soda cans. Billy, Eddy, Edd, Kevin, Ben Ten, Chowder, Schnitzel, Mandy and Numbuh 3. Heather, Izzy and CRAZY did not receive one. Heather you sat on your teammate but you get a soda. Now down to one…...Izzy here's your soda. CRAZY time to go.

CRAZY: OK. Bye everyone

Rex: finally she is gone. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama CN

Chapter 4

Chris: Last time on total drama CN. The contestants run a crazy obstacle course. Speaking of crazy they voted off that CRAZY chick. Good ridden.

Rex: Rise and shine guys. Time for the challenge.

Chris: (pulls out a megaphone) SLEEPATHON.

Izzy: Didn't we do this first season.

Chris: I liked it so much were going to do it again. Wait there is more. Today there will be two times as much leaving.

Finn: Mathematical. That's twelve right.

Edd: No it's two.

Finn: darn

Chris: Who wants breakfast from a five star restaurant.

Chowder: Me me memeeememe me.

Chowder runs in the kitchen. Everyone else walks in.

Flapjack: Who eat the food. All I see is an over stuffed Chowder toy and crumbs. Who could it be.

Chef: I was so hungry and you ate all of it( Chef picks up his knife). I am gonna eat somthin.

Chowder: Hey I left you this pie. ( he holds out half a pie then stuffs it in his mouth).

Rex: lets get started.

Everyone sits around a camp fire. The guys from Foster's sit together.

Bloo: Who are we going to vote off if our team loses.

Wilt: I'm sorry but flapjack is the most useless guy I ever met.

Bloo: No Jake he made a decision without us.

Eduardo: Senior Jake.

Coco: coco (Jake)

Frankie: OK we will vote off Jake.

Somewhere else.

Chowder: I am going to…(chowder falls a sleep)

Rex: Chowder is O-U-T out.

Panini snuggles next to Chowder.

Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend

Izzy screams randomly waking up chowder. Chowder lets out a smelly yawn. So smelly Frankie, Gwen, Panini, Coco and Numbuh 5 fell unconscious.

Heather: All of the girls on Team Jumper are out. Ha

Jake: Hey guys want to hear a really boring story.

Everyone: NO

Flapjack falls asleep.

Jake: One time I was walking and then a bear came and he was walking. Now we were walking. Then we saw some bees. The bees started walking.

Everyone except Jake, Finn and Billy were awake.

Jake: My job is done.

Chris: Yawn, it has been three days.

Finn: Billy you are going to sleep now.

Finn and Jake fall asleep.

Chris: Well Billy my friend you won. Now get some rest there is a huge vote off today.

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: Tonight everyone is voting twice. Everyone vote.

Wilt: Jake

Bloo: Jake

Eduardo: Jake

Frankie: Jake

Coco: Jake

Chef: Panini. I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for chowder

Jake: Frankie

Finn: Panini

Flapjack: Panini

Numbuh 5: Panini

Panini: Frankie

Gwen: Panini

Mandy: Gwen. I am still mad at her.

Billy: Bloo. We voting for the people we like right

Eddy: Jake

Edd: Jake

Kevin: Jake. I can not believe he traded me for that loser Finn.

Ben Ten: Frankie

Chowder: Panini, I'm not your boyfriend.

Schnitzel: rdaadadrdad (Panini)

Heather: Panini

Numbuh 3: Panini

Izzy: Panini

Chris: Wilt, Bloo, Eduardo, Chef, Finn, Flapjack, Frankie, Coco, Numbuh 5 and Gwen get Sodas. Jake you traded the strongest player on your team for your friend without asking anyone. I would vote you off. Panini you stalk Chowder all the time so you have to go.

Panini: Well I know my num nums didn't vote me off

Chowder: Yes I did and stop calling me num nums.

Rex: Time for the second vote and only team Jumper votes.

Wilt: Jake

Bloo: Jake

Eduardo: Jake

Chef: Jake

Jake: Flapjack

Finn: Flapjack

Flapjack: Jake

Frankie: Jake

Coco: Jake

Numbuh 5: Gwen

Gwen: Numbuh 5

Chris: everyone but Jake and Frankie get a soda

Jake: Nice knowing ya Frankie

Chris: and it goes to…...Frankie.

Jake: What? Y'all are just jealous because of my bread and butter

Chris: That was fun. Well see you next time on Total ….Drama…CN.


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama CN

Chapter 5

Rex: Last time on Total Drama CN. Everyone stayed awake in an awake-a-thon that Billy won. At the end Jake and Panini took the boat to loserville.

5 A.M.

Billy: Chowder high five.

Chowder: oh yeah.

Rex: Who here likes rock climbing. No one well that's great.

Everyone looks around.

Eduardo: Where is Chris.

Rex: He's um tied up. Ha ha ha aha ah ha haaaaa. Every one saddle up were climbing a mountain.

Numbuh 3: Can't we almost die later.

Rex: No you have to almost die NOW.

Everyone lines up at a fifty meter rock climb.

Rex: Wilt, Bloo, Chef, Flapjack, Finn, Billy, Edd,

Kevin, Chowder and Schnitzel will climb up the wall. Whoever makes goes to the next part of the challenge and whoever falls goes to the emergency room.

Bloo: come on I have no fingers how am I suppose to climb.

Bloo makes it two feet up then falls.

Wilt makes it half way until Kevin throws a rock at him making Wilt fall on top of Kevin.

Kevin: Well that backfired.

Chef grabs Flapjack and Finn and throws them all the way to the top.

Finn: Adventure Time.

Flapjack: Waaahahaa.

Chowder and Edd climb on Schnitzels back while he climbs to the top.

Chowder: Just like old times. Good times good times.

Billy Climbs to the top.

Billy: oh no. Snot rocket coming Achoooo.

Billy sneezes all the way to the bottom.

Chef does a super jump all the way to the top.

Flapjack: You must have ate a whole jar of super candy.

Rex: Chef, Flapjack, Finn, Edd, Chowder and Schnitzel made it to part two. All of you grab a rope and on the other end of the rope is a box with various items in them. Oh and if you drop it your out.

Chef grabs his rope and pulls it right up. Inside of it is an anvil.

Chef: Great something heavy.

Flapjack grabs his rope.

Flapjack: Wow this is really heavy. Finn can you help me out.

Finn grabs Flapjack's rope and pulls it up quickly.

Finn: Dude that was light.

Chef: Hey Edd do you want to hold my anvil

Edd: What.

Chef gives Edd the anvil and he falls off the wall.

Finn gets his box halfway up and the rope snaps.

Finn: Darn you weak rope.

Flapjack pulled up his box and opened it.

Flapjack: Hey its just an umbrella.

Schnitzel got a box with a pillow in it.

Chowder got a box with a rope in it.

Rex: Edd and Finn, you suck a lot. The rest of you need to use your items while you fall onto that target.

Chowder: Hey Schnitzel since were on the same team I'm going to tie my rope to you. I would tell you why but I don't know why.

Schnitzel: rada rada .

Chowder pushed him off while he was still talking.

Schnitzel fell right beside the target and Chowder fell on top of him.

Chowder: Good thing I tied my rope to you or I would have fell on the target. Whew I really dodged a bullet. Next time we fall off a cliff and I have a rope that I got from a box and you get a pillow that you don't use then you can land on me. Never mind next time I'll land on you and the time after that and the time after that…

Chowder said all that while sitting on Schnitzel. Chowder jumps on the target.

Rex: Great job really I mean it. Using you friend to win that's great for the ratings.

Flapjack: I'm learned a trick while jumping off of houses.

Flapjack opens his umbrella and jumps off. He slowly falls and directs where he is goes. He falls on the target.

Flapjack: yeah.

Chef jumps off and lands on Chowder.

Chowder: Get off of me

Chowder throws Chef right outside the target.

Rex: Great two winners. You see those boulders over there.

Flapjack: Are they candy boulders.

Rex: No, now let me finish. You have to stand on the boulder until someone falls. Whoever wins gets a prize.

Flapjack: Is it a candy prize

Rex: will you shut up about the candy.

Chowder got on the boulder and fell right off.

Chowder: Curse you greasy hands.

Rex: Lame with a capital letter. I guess Flapjack wins.

Flapjack: What's the prize.

Rex: What? Oh yeah I lied. Ha ha. Team misery choose someone to go bye-bye.

Elimination ceremony

Chris: Yes I'm back and that Rex loser is fired. Billy, Mandy and Heather gets a soda. Eddy, Numbuh 3, Finn, Ben Ten Izzy and Schnitzel gets a soda. Edd and Chowder is left. Edd you fell for the oldest trick in the book. If a guy named Chef tries to give you an anvil while on top of a wall you always curl up in a ball. Trust me I have been in that situation many times. Chowder you let you team down by losing. The last soda goes to …... Chowder.

Edd: What?1

Chris: See you later loser.

Eddy: Edd I have something important to ask you.

Edd: What is it?

Eddy: Give me my five bucks back.

Edd: You never gave me five bucks.

Eddy: Then give me five bucks.

Chris: No time, lets double dork.

Edd: Hey how did you know my nickname.

Chris: What a nerd. Well see you next time on Total…. Drama….

Rex: CN

Chris: I thought I fired you.


	6. Chapter 6

First I just want to say that I do not own anything in these stories. I also want to give a shout out to AquaFlames who was the first person to review my story.

Total Drama CN

Chapter 6

Chris: Hi Total Drama CN watchers that actually like this to read up to chapter 6. By popular demand I got a new co-host. Yeah that's right my new co-host is Johnny Test.

Johnny Test: Glad to be here, Ch…..

Chris: Less talk from you. Hi kids who wants to see the dodge ball game of the century. Well you can't so you have to settle for this. Ha ha I love my job.

Behind the Cabins

Bloo: I was eavesdropping on Chris…..

Wilt: Bloo, your not suppose to eavesdrop Mr. Herrimen said that's a no no.

Bloo: Who cares.

Johnny: Chris does.

Every screams.

Johnny: I just joking I love you guys. I'll let you in on a secret. Mandy loves Kevin so if you threaten to do something to him then she will do whatever you want.

Frankie: Thanks Johnny we owe you one.

Johnny: Don't mention it.

Bloo and Eduardo walks up to Kevin and stuffs him in the bags and throws him in a bag.

Wilt: Guys we shouldn't do this.

Bloo: Wilt, my amigo please shut up. Now grab the other end of the bag.

Wilt: I can't do this anymore.

Wilt runs away and Bloo and Eduardo drops the bag and runs to Frankie.

Eduardo: Frankie, Wilt ran away from our group.

Frankie: This is not good, we need to cancel the plan.

Coco: cococco cococ coco (aw man no hammer smash)

Frankie: He knows way to much. We have to porously lose to vote off Wilt.

Eduardo: What if we can't get him voted off.

Bloo: Leave that to me.

Kitchen

Ben: Hey, Chris who did you get to make this delicious food.

Chris: DJ from last year.

DJ: Hey guys.

Chris: Shush you.

Wilt walks with five trays of food.

Bloo: Wilt no.

Bloo trips him and Wilt spills hot grits all over the contestants.

Finn: Air food. Knuckle touch Jake. Oh.

Wilt: I'm so sorry guys.

Bloo: I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't stop.

Wilt: No it's not like that.

Izzy: Your blue. Did you fall in some pink honey then fall off a truck and stay like that. Oh wait that was me.

Chris: Who's ready for some rubbery goodness.

Chris shows a dodge ball.

Heather: Not dodge ball again.

Johnny: Everyone gets on different sides of the wall.

Gwen: Wait were doing this in the kitchen. Don't you have a dodge ball arena.

Johnny & Chris: ha ha ha haaaaa ha haaaaa haha. She thinks we have an arena.

Numbuh 3: What about the tables.

Chris: Just makes it harder. Now enough questions play ball.

Everyone goes for a ball and ran back except Frankie who just stood there. Eddy holds a ball to throw at Frankie.

Eddy: Bye-bye princess.

Eddy throws the ball at Frankie.

Chris: Frankie your out.

Bloo: Good job Frankie.

Chris: Is that sarcasm I hear?

Bloo pushes Wilt and he falls on Chef, Numbuh 5 and Flapjack. Schnitzel puts some balls on the floor. Chowder does a huge burp and makes balls fly every one. At the end of the rubber twister only Finn was left on his team.

Johnny: Team jumper you only have one player and he sucks.

Finn: Hey!

Johnny: I'm sorry I mean he really sucks.

Finn picks up to balls and jumps in the air.

Finn: Adventure Time!

Billy nails him in the gut. Finn falls to the floor crying.

Johnny: Wow he REALLY SUCK.

Chris: Guess what I just came up with a crazy ideas. Team Misery since you won you get to choose who goes home.

Frankie: WHAT?

Elimination Ceremony

Mandy: Wilt is a tall, clumsy idiot.

Billy: I still don't get this voting thing so I'll just write Wilt.

Heather: I see right through Frankie she is hiding.

Chris: First soda goes Chef.

Chef: Chef is here to stay.

Chris: Gwen and Eduardo here you go.

Eduardo: Gracias senior Chrissy.

Chris: It's Chris.

Eduardo: OK.

Chris: Flapjack, Frankie, Numbuh 5 and Coco gets a soda.

Flapjack: Yes.

Chris: Bloo and Wilt you are the two left and it goes to …..Bloo.

Bloo: Well everyone important made it.

Johnny: Later tall and lame.

Wilt: No I'm sorry but I'm suppose to win. Nooooo.

Chris: Security! What going to happen next? Will the only alliance last? Will the Security ever come? Will my Arthur ever finish this season before the summer is over? None of that and more will be answered next time on…

Finn jumps in the air.

Finn: Adventure Time!

Bill nails him in the face.

Chris: Thanks.

Billy: No problem.

Finn: owww.

Chris: Total Drama CN. Someone call a medic.


	7. Chapter 7

To make thing easier I put a behind members in team Jumper and ^ behind members of team Misery.

Total Drama CN

Chapter 7

Chris: Last time on Total Drama CN. Rubber was thrown, people were thrown in bags and an alliance was broken a little. To find out what happens next stay tuned to Total Drama CN.

Team Misery boy's cabin (at night)

^Billy: Hey Chowder.

^Chowder: What?

^Billy: What is a booger after being in the freezer for two hours?

^Chowder: What?

^Billy: A frozen booger. Ha ha ha haaaaa.

^Billy & Chowder: Ha ha haaaaa haa ha haaa ho ha ha ha (fart) ha haaaha.

^Chowder: Sounds mighty tasty.

^Billy: I packed some you want to taste it?

^Chowder: Slide me some of that.

^Billy: Here you go.

^Chowder: Hey, this isn't frozen its just cold and has ice all over it( Chowder licks it). This is goooooooooood and tastes like chicken. Does it come in cherry flavor?

^Billy: You know it.

6Chowder: I got an idea.

There is an awkward silence.

^Billy: Well what is it?

^Chowder: We should make a frozen booger shop. But the name shouldn't have booger in it. One thing I learned from Truffles is that you should never fart in public but I do anyway.

^Billy: Then we should call it Fringzos.

^Kevin: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS.

^Billy: How did you know my nickname?

Kevin storms out the cabin.

^Ben: Kevin wait.

Kevin looks up to the stars.

^Kevin: Someone just take me away.

Kevin gets thrown into a bag and pulled away. Ben runs outside.

^Ben: Kevin? Kevin? Keeeeeeviiiiiiiin!

Behind Team Jumpers Boy Cabin

Kevin tied to a chair.

^Kevin: Hey what's going on.

Bloo: We hear you have some valuable information.

^Kevin: I don't know what you are talking about.

Bloo: We have Schnitzel in the back and he told me everything about Mandy's Plan.

^Kevin: I'm not talking.

Bloo: I didn't want to do this but I'm going to bring out the bad cop.

Coco: coco cococco coco ccooccococ cococo coocco.

^Kevin: OK OK. Mandy was going to get Schnitzel to take out Gwen because was your teams brains. I tried to stop her but….

Bloo: You mean she's going to do it now.

A Gwenlike scream comes from team Jumper's girl cabin.

Bloo and Coco run in. Mandy is holding Grim's Scythe up to Gwen's neck.

Bloo: Mandy put down the Scythe.

^Mandy swings back the Scythe when Ben jumps on top of her and pins her down.

^Mandy: Get off of me.

^Ben: Not until you apologize to Gwen.

Right when he said that Heather and Izzy ran in and grabbed Mandy. They ran out with her.

^Mandy: This isn't over Tennyson.

Outside of the kitchen.

Billy and Chowder stand in front of a purple table. On top of the table are plates with different colored frozen boogers.

^Chowder: Fringzos on a stick! Fringzos on a stick!

^Billy: Only uno quarters.

Eduardo steps up to the table.

Eduardo: Uno grape flavor please.

^Chowder: One quarter.

Eduardo take his Fringzo and tastes it.

Eduardo: Wow this is goood.

Everyone lines up in front of the stand.

^Ben: I want cherry flavor.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 wants candy flavor.

^Flapjack: Three orange flavors for me.

^Eddy: QUIET! OUT OF THE WAY!

Eddy pushes everyone out of the way.

^Eddy: Scram kids, stores closed.

Everyone leaves.

^Billy: You want a Fringzo Eddy?

^Eddy: Hey how much money did you make today?

^Chowder: Eighty-five of these circle things.

^Eddy: Fellows, amigos, friends can I join the business?

^Chowder: Let me ask Mr. Belly. Mr. Belly should I let him in?

?Mr. Belly: Only if he puts some sprinkles on da Fringzos.

^Eddy: Deal, deal whatever.

^Billy: Great new sprinkle flavors.

^Eddy: For an extra twenty-five cents.

Speaker: Good morning campers. Time for a reward challenge. Meet me in the kitchen.

Kitchen

Chris: I like to call this challenge hole digger. I want each team to dig a hole as deep as you can. Whoever can dig the deepest wins. You can get what you need in that shed.

Everyone runs into the shed.

Bloo: I got a fishing rod.

^Izzy: I got a rabbit.

Frankie: I got a bunch of big metal spoons. Lets start digging.

Team Jumper runs and starts to dig a hole while team Misery stands in the shed.

^Ben: The only thing in here are rabbits and hair spray.

^Kevin: Well we better start digging.

Everyone on Team Misery starts to dig except Heather and Numbuh 3.

^Heather: I am not digging with my bare hands.

^Izzy: You don't have to you can use a rabbit.

^Numbuh 3: Wait I have to go get my digging rainbow monkey.

Numbuh 3 runs off to get her monkey. Everyone pulls Heather in. Chris walks over to Team Jumpers 30 feet hole.

Chris: How it's going.

Finn: It's go…

Chris: Whatever. Now your going to get to the fun part, the hot cheese bombs.

Flapjack: What?

Chris: Wait there's more. Super sharp carrots shooting down at you and my favorite the anti gravity.

Gwen: Chris how could there be any anti gravity machines under ground?

Chris: None of your business!

Frankie: Don't listen to him, he's bluffing.

They continued to dig when they heard a charging sound.

Eduardo: What's that?

A water balloons started shooting at Bloo.

Bloo: Ooowwwwww. It hurts, really bad.

Eduardo: I will protect you senior Bloo.

Eduardo stuck his fist in the hole the balloons came from.

Bloo: Thanks buddy.

Eduardo: Hoooot hohohohottt.

Gwen: we have to keep on going.

They dig twenty feet deep and something hit Coco.

Coco: Oowww cococ cocco ccooccococ co co occio.

Numbuh 5: Oh naw not da carrots.

Finn: Don't worry I will save you.

Finn starts to slash at the carrots shooting at his teammates.

Gwen: We have to keep on going. Wait didn't Chris say something about anti-gravity?

The whole team other than Chef starts to float in the air.

Bloo: Chef keep on digging. Everyone else hold on to the side of the wall.

Chef: OK.

Team Misery's hole

Chowder: We haven't gotten past 6 feet and it's been three hours.

Chris honks a horn.

Chris: Times up losers.

Heather: What?

Numbuh 3 runs back with her monkey.

Numbuh 3: What did I miss?

Johnny: Your team just lost.

Numbuh 3: Darn it, now I have to get my sad rainbow monkey.

Chris: Lucky for you this was a reward challenge so Team Jumper jump up here.

Flapjack: Let go of the dirt.

Everyone other than Chef floated up to the surface.

Chef: What about me?

Bloo: We'll get you eventually.

Chris: For your award you can choose between 3 choices. You can automatically send someone home, trade someone from your team or get a pie.

Chris holds up a empty pie tin.

Chris: Where's the pie?

Chowder burps

Chowder: I wonder.

Chris: I mean a pie tin.

Gwen: We should vote someone off.

Frankie: Who?

Bloo: Either Heather or Mandy.

Mandy picks up some dirt and throws it at them.

Team Jumper: Mandy!

Johnny: What will it be?

Coco: Coco cocococco occocooc co.

Chris: What?

Heather: Are you deaf she its clear that she said they want the pie tin.

Chris: OK. Here you go.

Finn: WHAT?

Chris: Well whatever floats your boat.

Flapjack: Wait…

Chris: I'll see you next time on Total…Drama…CN.

Chef: Still in here.


End file.
